


Fair Game

by Rocquellan



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the saiykianonkinkmeme.</p><p>Prompt: Madonna/whore complex. Sanzo has two lovers: with Gojyo he fucks like a porn star; with Hakkai Sanzo is strictly vanilla--and hardly even that anymore.</p><p>Gojyo and Hakkai confront Sanzo by pulling him into a threesome for more equal attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Game

“Sha Gojyo?”

Gojyo looked up from the arcade game he was currently sitting around, using Guile to battle it out with Chun Li in Street Fighter 2, at the mild mannered, monocle wearing...geek that stood before him.

Oh right! _The geek._

That’s what Gojyo always dubbed the man ever since he laid eyes on him a month ago, walking shoulder to shoulder—intimately close if you asked him-- with Sanzo, the guy he was currently screwing around with.

Casual fuck, Sanzo had said. Got a damn ‘wife’ at home.

Except, Sanzo kept coming back for more, said he like them rough and nasty and _implied_ he liked Gojyo.

Although, Gojyo might have feelings for the uptight son of a preacher man. Koumyou Sanzo’s ill-tempered, only son. Son of a bitch was as spoiled and rotten as they come for a man set to inherit his father’s legacy on the pulpit.

 _Might like him..._

Gojyo leaned back in the plastic chair and lit a cigarette, took a long drag then looked up at the man. “Yeah. What, Hakkai?”

He blew a plume of smoke the Geek’s way and he hid a cough behind one skinny hand before clearing his throat.

“So you know my name? I thought you would.” Hakkai held a book in both hands before him and his slender frame gave away no hint of discomfort.

Hakkai’s eyes were green with a deep, penetrable, knowing stare and even though Gojyo didn’t know what to expect with coming face to face with Sanzo’s ‘wife’, he wasn’t expecting the man to look so...pleasant either.

Gojyo slouched comfortably in the chair, slinging one arm around the back before grinning up at Hakkai. “Yeah, I know ya name. Sanzo said it once.”

“Ah, _my_ Sanzo...” Hakkai smiled politely and Gojyo just felt the urge to slap that smile right off his face. He had his own mouth set in a tight, white line, irritated at Hakkai’s words. He leaned forward in his seat.

“What the hell do you want?”

“Coffee? I take it smoking in an arcade where there’s children is counterproductive to what the place represents.”

Hakkai still had a small smile on his face while his body turned towards the exit and while Gojyo didn’t necessarily agree, he shoved the chair back and stood. He was interested to see how this would play out. “Fine, let’s roll.”

The coffee shop wasn’t far from the arcade, about a five minute walk and when they sat around one of the smaller tables, waiting on their order of black and black, Gojyo lit up another cigarette and took a drag. He was glad Hakkai offered to buy the coffee, it was next on his ‘to do’ list.

Hakkai settled his monocle over his left eye before intertwining his fingers before him and resting them on the desk. The look on his face was one of concentration and deep interest, as if he was a student in a lecture hall eagerly anticipating knowledge.

“I know you’re sleeping with Sanzo, he doesn’t necessarily try to be discreet with his affairs...” Hakkai started and it freaked Gojyo out that the man could say that with a straight face. “...And I want to understand exactly where his head’s at.”

Gojyo figured as much, but he couldn’t understand the civility of the situation. If he found out his significant other was a lying cheating bastard heads would roll. He gave Hakkai props for being so level headed, even if the idea itself was still a little skeevish as far as he was concerned.

The bus boy chose then to arrive with their orders and he didn’t answer until the kid was gone.

“We fuck, end of story,” Gojyo answered matter of factly. He then sipped his coffee before it got too cold.

“I know that, but how?” Hakkai asked and Gojyo almost spat his coffee on the table before him.

Lowering his coffee cup, Gojyo looked at Hakkai as if he was another species of human being altogether. Seriously, who asked the man sleeping with their partner that? “What the hell ya wanna know that for?”

Hakkai’s slender fingers closed around his coffee cup loosely and for some reason Gojyo liked looking at them. Even through the ludicrous of the situation he admitted to himself that those were a nice pair of hands.

“You see, with me Sanzo is very soft, smooth...vanilla if you will. He’s considerate, in an impatient sort of way...”

Gojyo couldn’t hold back his snort of laughter. “What the hell are you on about, Hakkai? Sanzo fucks like a train wreck. That guy’s borderline abusive in bed. He makes me want it, hold back, then calls me a slut when I beg him to fuck me. I can tell you the guy gets off on being an evil, twisted bastard in the sack. Believe me, I should know.”

Hakkai sighed, something like a cross between exasperation and acknowledgment marring his decorum and Gojyo had to wonder what was going through the guy's head. Was Hakkai just insecure, or was he unsatisfied?

Gojyo leaned across the table and looked Hakkai in the eyes before asking. “Say, Hakkai. When last did Sanzo touch you?”

“About two weeks ago,” Hakkai answered, and even through his ploy to look unaffected Gojyo could tell he was. Who wouldn’t be? Now he wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery. He couldn’t tell what Sanzo’s home life was like because the man never talked to him about it. All he wanted to do was fuck until he passed out or left whenever they were together. Come to think of it, Gojyo would never say Sanzo was vanilla in any sort of way, shape or form. Seemed the man had a Madonna-whore complex going on.

“So he has you at home, who cleans, wash and cook and he hardly wants to touch you anymore, then he has me, who he screws like it’s going out of style...”

“It seems that’s the case. Madonna-whore complex if you will.” Hakkai tapped the book beside his hand lightly as if to acknowledge that’s where he got the term from. Gojyo knew he pegged this guy as a geek for some reason. He learned the term because Sanzo wasn’t the first personality challenged guy he’s been with; he always seemed to attract them like magnet. He then took a light sip of his coffee after a lung full of nicotine.

“And just to make sure, it’s not cause you’re a bad lay, right Hakkai?”

Hakkai laughed. Creepy. “I assure you Gojyo, it’s never been hinted at at all. After the first few months he just seemed to lose interest. Not in the relationship because he likes when I touch him, I assure you, but just the sex.”

Gojyo nodded in understanding. Really, he knew Sanzo was an ass but he just wasn’t really expecting this level of ass-shattery from him. Not that he didn’t want to be screwing the guy, but he’d develop some sympathy for Hakkai. The guy seemed nice, logical...and cute...enough. In that geeky sort of way.

“So what’s your next move?” Gojyo asked, because the ball was really in Hakkai’s court, it was his relationship after all.

“I think my dear Sanzo needs to be reminded that I’m a sensual creature with feelings and needs to be treated as such sometimes.”

Gojyo leered. Now Hakkai was talking his language. “I’ve got a plan.”

They leaned conspiratorially across the table.

“Oh?”

*******Saiyuki*******

Only one word came to Hakkai’s mind to describe Sha Gojyo, and that was eccentric. He could see why Sanzo would want to jump in the man’s pants every chance he could get. Gojyo wore low riding jeans with a tank top and a jacket that hugged his lean structure. His red hair framed his face beautifully and even the two antenna-like strays at the top and the twin scars on his left cheek didn’t take away from his appeal.

Sanzo didn’t need to tell him whenever he was with Gojyo, he just knew and he gave his lover the benefit of the doubt. Sanzo always came back to him and he figured whoever Sha Gojyo was, in the end he would be left in the dust.

Six months into their eight month correlation and Sha Gojyo was still an obvious stain on their relationship. Now Hakkai wanted to know what it was about this man, and why Sanzo couldn’t seem to get tired of him like he’d hoped. In the interim, their own sex life slowly dwindled.

As far as Hakkai knew, it was as if Sanzo separated sex from relationship and needed each of them for the other, hence his trip to the library to read up on what was causing his boyfriend’s actions and his inevitable decision to just get this out of the way before it consumed him.

Now meeting the red-head, Hakkai could tell that Gojyo had feelings for Sanzo, it was obvious in the way he bristled when he laid claim to the enigmatic blond. If Hakkai was honest with himself, he could say he would never try to force Sanzo out of what pleased him. As a matter of fact, Gojyo was very easy on the eyes and well, who said one couldn’t share if the opportunity presented itself?

This is why Hakkai really liked Gojyo’s plan to catch Sanzo off guard. Sanzo needed to learn that Hakkai wasn’t only good for washing his dirty clothes, and Gojyo wasn’t a rag doll he could use and toss aside on a whim. If Sanzo needed them both, then he would have them, just not separately...and he would have to say please first and thank you after, they were the ones doing him a favour after all by putting up with his slight ways.

They left the coffee shop and went to put their plan in motion. Sanzo would call on Gojyo before he came home to Hakkai so Hakkai decided to divert from his normal route. He was anticipating the outcome of his and Gojyo’s dual effort.

If things didn’t work out, Hakkai was thinking he’d like to buy Gojyo another cup of coffee, the man was nice company.

*******Saiyuki*******

Sanzo had called, wanting to meet and Gojyo opted for a hotel instead of his usual run down apartment. Sanzo only grunted in acknowledgement before hanging up...he would be paying for it anyway. And now here both Gojyo and Hakkai were, waiting for Sanzo to arrive in the penthouse suite of a very ritzy hotel.

If Gojyo had to guess what Sanzo’s reaction would be to seeing him and Hakkai together in the same room, he would say the man would get steaming mad. Not that he wanted him mad, but maybe horny. But who would become horny in a situation like this though? Being outed in such a fashion? He expected Sanzo to frown, get verbally abusing...maybe physically because he was definitely capable of it...and leave.

Gojyo looked over at Hakkai, who seemed infinitely patient sitting in an armchair reading his book, one leg crossed over the other.

The door opened, breaking him out of his thoughts and he looked to the doorway to see the almighty Genjyo Sanzo walking into the room wearing a nice suit with a briefcase in hand. When the man looked up and spotted him...then Hakkai, he only walked over to the bed and took a seat before loosening his tie, turning his back to Hakkai and his side to him.

“What are you doing here, Hakkai?” Sanzo asked, voice tight and body tense. But when wasn’t Sanzo tense?

Hakkai lowered his book and stared at the back of Sanzo’s head. Gojyo expected an explosion any time now.

“I need to understand what I’m doing wrong,” came the unprovoked answer and Gojyo marvelled at how the two of them could be so pragmatic. It felt like watching one of those old movies where everything revolved around what was shown and not what was said.

Sanzo lit a cigarette and took a drag before answering. “You’re not doing anything wrong.”

“On the contrary...”

“Don’t fucking argue with me, Hakkai. If you were doing something wrong you’d be the first to know.”

Gojyo itched to intervene, but the air needed to be cleared between the two so he kept his mouth shut for now. Relationships were too damn complicated most times.

“If that’s the case, what’s Gojyo’s roll in all this, and why am I not enough in bed anymore?”

Sanzo took another long drag, blew the plume of smoke towards the ceiling then looked at them both. “Ying and yang.”

“What?” Gojyo blurted.

“I see different qualities I like in both of you; Gojyo the slut and Hakkai the ‘prim’ partner. Unfortunately, once you took on the wife roll Hakkai, it reminded me of the mother I hated so much while growing up who did the same, then left me and Koumyou behind. The sensuality of the situation lessened somewhat when I started making that comparison.”

Hakkai nodded his head. “I understand, I figured as much.”

Gojyo understood too, but still... “So now we’re at an impasse, what we gonna do about it?”

“I think we need to change Sanzo’s view of me,” Hakkai stated before walking over to Gojyo.

The full blown kiss on the lips and the possessive grab of his hair made Gojyo gasp. Hakkai’s grip was firm, as was his lips, except they were also very soft and tasted faintly of coffee. Hakkai was being very dominant and he probed and licked without giving Gojyo a chance to recover. The hands on his hips tightened before Hakkai pressed firmly against him, pushing him back until they fell on the bed. Hakkai straddled him before talented hands roamed his body, touching him sensually and causing feelings of maximum arousal to course through his body. Those nimble fingers removed his shirt, then made their way down his stomach with light touches before pulling down the waist of his pants.

Somewhere in Gojyo’s mind he felt it was too much too soon by a man he just laid eyes on a few hours ago, but Hakkai was relentless and wanted to prove his point and to be honest he was a damn good kisser with marvellous fingers that caused his skin to tingle everywhere they touched. When those dexterous hands wrapped firmly around his cock and stroked, he moaned into Hakkai’s mouth wantonly. Hakkai licked his nipples, then bit them softly before kissing a trail down his stomach to his pelvis. Those green eyes looked up at him—when had he removed the monocle?—and promised all sorts of delicious, salacious treats. His cock twitched when Hakkai licked his lips before lowering his head and taking him in his mouth down to the base, hot mouth meeting hot dick.

Man, Sanzo was missing out on some talent right here. Gojyo couldn’t see how Sanzo could pass up something so good. Hakkai was fucking hot.

“Jesus, Hakkai...” Gojyo moaned when the man hummed around his cock, sending jolts of pleasure racing up his spine. He was propped on his elbows and watched the mop of brunet hair as it bobbed between his legs. The knowledge that Sanzo was watching them made it even hotter.

Gojyo then looked sideways at the man watching them with narrowed eyes. He bunched the sheet tightly between his hands before moaning to the blond. “Sanzo, fuck...he sucks dick so good.”

Panting as the blow job stole his breath away, Gojyo looked down at Hakkai again to see him watching Sanzo while he serviced him. His cock twitched even harder at the sight because Hakkai was determined to prove his point and he was making that point excellently.

 _You don’t want to fuck me anymore, Sanzo? I’ll show you what you’re missing out on._

Hakkai used his teeth to scrape lightly against the saliva slicked, pulsing flesh before allowing his cock to slip from his lips with a light pop and Gojyo could feel his spine tingling with desire as the man kissed a trail up his stomach, light butterfly kisses over his heated skin until they locked lips and he could taste his precome on Hakkai’s lips. He moaned once again when Hakkai rubbed his clothed groin into his hard on and he widened his legs because he needed to be fucked. Like right now.

“Gojyo...” Hakkai moaned reverently and the man eased up so he could undress, and to be honest Gojyo suddenly developed a fetish for the neat freak. Hakkai carefully laid his shirt, underwear and pants to the side while his thick erection jutted out proudly before him. God, he wanted to suck it, he wanted to suck ever drop out of Hakkai and swallow it.

Sanzo would have ripped his own clothes to shreds by now and took little care in preparing him. Hakkai salivated on two of his fingers before he pushed his legs further apart so his ass was exposed to him. First one, then the other finger worked his inside tauntingly slow while Hakkai’s other hand jerked him off.

His prostate was hit and he moaned loudly then begged Hakkai to fuck him.

*******Saiyuki*******

Sanzo didn’t think his two lovers getting it on like that would make him so hard it was difficult to reign in his control. To be honest he’d never given Hakkai much freedom in the bedroom and that was a part of what led to his declining interest. Even when Hakkai wanted to let loose, he prevented him from doing so because he just didn’t see him that way after a while.

Now, watching Hakkai be so sensual with Gojyo titillated him on impossible levels. Gojyo was being his usual slutty self, but he couldn’t blame him with the way Hakkai played his body like a puppet, knowing where to touch and what to do to make him beg and grovel for more. The kicker was Hakkai kept watching him most of the time while he did things to Gojyo, and it made him want to do things to them both.

After the preparation, Gojyo was begging Hakkai to fuck, who turned him over so his was on his hands and legs in the doggy position. Hakkai licked a trail between Gojyo’s crack before he lined himself up, causing Sanzo to growl low in his throat and smoke harshly from how damn hot that was.

Sanzo swore Hakkai was going to penetrate Gojyo completely, but he gave him only the head and kept the writhing kappa at bay by keeping firm hands on his hips. With those green eyes boring into his, Hakkai spoke.

“Gojyo...?”

“Hakkai...please...shit!” Gojyo moaned while trying to push back to get more of Hakkai’s cock. It was a deep, pitiful sound and Sanzo could feel his control slowly breaking as the blood rushed to his cock. Gojyo was the one getting fucked, but the message was for Sanzo and he was taking it all in quiet well.

One of Hakkai’s hand slipped between Gojyo’s legs and stroked and the Kappa’s lilt got higher as is head dropped to rest on his hand, red hair fanning out like a curtain around his head.

“Gojyo, I want to fuck you so hard while Sanzo watch.”

“Yes...Sanzo, watch, please...” Gojyo moaned, writhing and wriggling his hips in an attempt to impale himself. Hakkai was a mean bastard, just like Sanzo was.

Sanzo wanted to fuck them both. He took one last, harsh drag from the almost finished cigarette he had betweens his fingers before stubbing it out in an ashtray close by. He freed his erection, stroking it languidly while Hakkai snapped his hips forward, causing Gojyo to cry out and jerk forward with the force of his thrust.

To be honest Sanzo couldn’t take his eyes off Hakkai. Those green eyes, lidded and hazy watched him with an intensity only Hakkai could manage. His features sharpened as the muscles pulled taut throughout his body and Hakkai licked his lips sensually. There was an ethereal kind of beauty to Hakkai in the throes of ecstasy and the Kappa in his wanton desire. They moved against each other, all slick, beautiful body and raw passion that filled the room like a cloudy haze.

Sanzo stripped, naked down to his bare toes and decided this wouldn’t go any further without him. He got on the bed, then grabbed the back of Hakkai’s hair roughly and pulled his head back before taking his lips in a brutal kiss. Hakkai never stopped his length from sliding in and out of Gojyo as the redhead made filthy, lewd noises under him. They pulled back from the kiss, Hakkai’s chest heaving as puffs of warm hair hit Sanzo’s face. With their eyes still locked on each other, Sanzo sucked on his middle finger before pressing it against Hakkai’s opening, and it slipped easily into the twitching hole because of his rancorous movements inside Gojyo.

Hakkai closed his eyes and shuddered at the double attack. Sanzo used his other hand to pinch and pulled at the hardened nubs on the man’s chest before bringing his head down to suck on them hard, rolling them around on his tongue and grazing it with his teeth. Hakkai started shuddering even harder.

“Sanzo...stop...please...” Hakkai moaned, body arching into the ministrations while Gojyo brought bought hands around and pull his ass cheeks apart.

Sanzo lifted his head from Hakkai’s chest to look at Gojyo, whose eyes were lidded and hazy while his mouth parted into an O of raunchy delight.

“Oh God, fuck me harder, Hakkai,” the redhead begged and Sanzo grabbed his red hair and lifted his head slightly before positioning his length before the man.

“Open your fucking mouth and suck me off, Kappa,” Sanzo order and Gojyo greedily sucked him in, brows knitted and breath puffy as he struggled to focus on the dick in his mouth and the one in his ass. Gojyo’s back was arched to accommodate all of Hakkai and Sanzo ran a hand through his hair while the other eased a finger into his backside, joining Hakkai’s heated flesh as it moved, in and out and out and in.

Sanzo could feel his stomach tightening at the eroticism of it all. Hakkai looked like he was nearing his release and he pulled back from Gojyo’s mouth, smirking when the man’s open mouth followed the trail of his retreating cock.

“Slut.”

Gojyo moaned before his head dropped back on to his hand weakly.

Sanzo made room for himself behind Hakkai, who slowed down when he realized what he was about to do. Gojyo made a whine of disapproval.

“Sanzo...?” Hakkai’s sex laced voice inquired.

“Shhh...” Sanzo answered before he used one hand on Hakkai’s shoulder to hold him steady. The other guided his kappa salivated cock to Hakkai’s entrance and he eased in slowly until he was in to the hilt.

Hakkai made a loud moan until he half collapsed on Gojyo, writhing from the double ministrations at his front and back.

Sanzo angled himself to ensure Hakkai got the full brunt of his thrusts, because it would have to share for both him and Gojyo. His stomach tightened when he snapped his hip forward, which caused Hakkai to thrust into Gojyo in return. He rather liked this sandwich; they should do it more often.

“Sanzo...” Hakkai whimpered as the blond thrust fiercely inside him and he made small, angry jabs inside Gojyo in return. The sound of their cries and moans and grunts intertwined as their sweat slicked bodies moved against each other and Sanzo grabbed both by the back of their heads and pulled, wanting to see both their lascivious faces at once.

Hakkai’s body shook, then stiffened, coming with a loud cry as he emptied himself inside Gojyo. Gojyo moaned and Sanzo felt the squeeze of Hakkai’s tightened muscle around his cock when he came. When the brunet was through, he rolled him to the side and quickly plunged inside the now slick Kappa, but instead of moving he rolled them around so Gojyo was straddling him from behind, both longs legs planted firmly beside him while his hands were beside his head.

“Hakkai, suck him off until he comes,” Sanzo ordered and taking a deep breath, Hakkai moved his spent body until he was between both their legs with Gojyo’s precome leaking length in his mouth.

With firm hands on those bony, slim hips, Sanzo kept Gojyo rigid while he thrusted into him harshly.

“Oh God, Sanzo, fuck! Hakkai, shit! Nghnnnn...” Gojyo would moan, eyes wide and breath gasping as he struggled to breathe normally. Sanzo watched his cock as it slid out of Gojyo’s ass covered in Hakkai’s come before he snapped up again. He could see Hakkai’s hair as he bobbed enthusiastically between the lewd Kappa’s legs, who kept screaming ‘suck it, ‘Kai’ and fuck me harder, Sanzo’.

“Oh God, I’m gonna come! Don’t stop either of you, don’t...!” Gojyo hissed before stilling, then shaking as his body tightened incredibly. He brought one hand up to Hakkai’s head and he pushed the man’s face down into his crotch as he come down his throat, making sure Hakkai sucked him of every last drop while he screamed his release, bucking wildly and breathing hard.

Sanzo was on the verge himself, and he pushed Gojyo to the side before taking himself and stroking quickly with one hand while the other grabbed Hakkai by the chin and bring his face up close.

“Swallow,” Sanzo order while looking into those deep green eyes and Hakkai’s adam apple bobbed as he swallowed all of Gojyo’s seed. Sanzo then pushed Hakkai’s head down and leaned back while stroking himself. Hakkai slapped his hand away and swallowed him to the base, licking up the remnants of Gojyo in the process.

Sanzo moaned as his seed spurted down Hakkai’s throat. His body was pulled tight like a string and he wrapped both legs around his lover’s neck before arching his lower back off the bed. Hakkai grabbed his hips and balanced himself as he fucked his face, staring at him while he swallowed everything, not missing a drop.

“Fuck...” Sanzo moaned when he came down from his high and unlocked his legs from around Hakkai’s neck. He caught his breath, then he frowned. “Now I don’t know who’s the bigger pervert.”

Hakkai swooped down for a slow, passionate kiss and Sanzo could taste him and Gojyo in the man’s mouth, musky and slightly salty.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Hakkai whispered against his lips with a smile. “I guess that means I’ll be touched more often....”

“And then some,” Sanzo answered.

Gojyo’s head then popped up between them. “That was fucking hot. Hakkai, you’re fucking hot. Sanzo, we three should fuck more often.”

Sanzo lit a cigarette then took a long, languid drag, agreeing inwardly with Gojyo’s crude analysis. He was still hard, and from the looks of it the other two were getting there again.

“Now who’s up for round two?”

/End


End file.
